The present invention relates to a mounting of an internal combustion engine which includes preferably V-shaped cylinder rows, forms a unit with a transmission and is installed transversely into a body of a passenger motor vehicle.
The DE-AS 22 22 254 relates to a suspension arrangement for a motor vehicle-drive aggregate which is installed transversely in the front section of the motor vehicle. The suspension arrangement includes elastic bearing supports and torque supports that are arranged between fixed motor vehicle parts and the drive aggregate.
It is the object of the present invention to so construct a mounting for an internal combustion engine installed in a passenger motor vehicle that the occurring vibrations, noises and mass movements of the internal combustion engines are efficiently absorbed and considerably dampened, i.e., are introduced disturbance-free into the body of the passenger motor vehicle. However, the movement freedom of the internal combustion engine is thereby also to be properly taken into consideration.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the internal combustion engine is suspended at least at a first bearing support and at a second bearing support in such a manner that the first bearing support is provided above but not far from the horizontal plane through the center of gravity as well as adjacent to the vertical plane through the center of gravity of the internal combustion engine and the second bearing support is provided on the side remote from the transmission, especially in proximity of the end wall of the internal combustion engine, whereby at least two horizontally directed torque braces or torque supports arranged offset in height to one another extend between an end wall of the body and the internal combustion engine.
The advantages achieved with the present invention reside principally in that owing to the arrangement and construction of the bearing supports as well as of the torque supports the excitations of the internal combustion engine are well-dampened during the driving operation and are introduced in a low-noise manner into the body of the passenger motor vehicle whereby the thus-constructed mounting assures a defined movability of the internal combustion engine. The two bearing supports absorb effectively static and dynamic weight forces. Additionally, they can be readily attached at the aggregate formed by the internal combustion engine and the transmission. Furthermore, the installation of the internal combustion engine is simple owing to the position of the bearing supports.
The torque supports are so attached that a deliberate relatively large distance base exists between the same. Therebeyond, these torque supports are located within an area of small aggregate vibrations which reduces the vibration introduction under load.